


Odo to Joy

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Oh, how I love thee ...A response to Stephen's Bad Title Challenge on ASCEM many years ago.





	Odo to Joy

Kira watched him move across the bar, so decisive and so straight-backed. He was intimidating to look at, unless you knew what a soft hearted and sensitive person he truly was. She was the only one he had let get close enough to find out how vulnerable he was. 

Kira swallowed and wondered what she would do about the information she had just received, about how he really felt about her. Could she return those feelings?

When she thought about everything she and Odo had been through together, how long they had known each other and what she had learned about love, she nodded to herself. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that she could return Odo’s feelings, but how would she tell him that? 

Suddenly, she was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been on a mission in the Resistance, more nervous than she had ever been when she had battled any Cardassian. Her mouth was suddenly so dry and when Odo turned around and she met his experienced eyes, and the hurt look there, she knew. She had to smile. She had only to smile and then walk to him and tell him. 

He would be happy. She knew that. She was the one who could give him the joy of love, true love. 

Kira rose from the chair and moved toward the man she had chosen. 

END


End file.
